black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Udo
Udo is a Maroon warrior and bodyguard of Madi . Biography Season Three Udo is the first to spot the crew of the Walrus land on the beaches of the Maroon Island, watching them from a cliff with a spyglass. With him is a large group of heavily armed warriors led by Kofi . While Billy Bones drinks from a stream further inland, he realizes a Maroon warrior is staring at him. He then turns around to find Udo pointing a gun at his face. Udo, Kofi and their men then emerge from the brush to confront the remaining pirates on the beach, with their prisoners in tow. As the Maroons lead their prisoners through the jungle, John Silver falls due to the pain in the stump of his leg. Udo moves towards Silver, Flint , Billy and Dooley , Billy assures him it’s alright while Flint picks Silver up. One pirate uses this distraction as an opportunity to escape and runs into the jungle. Udo watches as he runs, and another Maroon calmly pursues him after being given the go ahead by Kofi. The Maroon rejoins the column after the pirate falls victim to one of the various pit traps in the jungle. Udo and Kofi continue to lead the pirates through the jungle, and Udo passes Kofi’s order to halt down the line. Kofi then blows a horn, and receives a response. They then lead the pirates to the riverbank. Udo sits in a small boat with Flint, Billy and Silver as they are rowed across to the opposite shore, where the Maroon Camp is situated. Udo and Kofi lead the pirates into the center of the camp, and Udo roughly pushes the pirates along as they are assembled in lines before the Maroon Queen . Udo watches as the Queen interrogates Flint and Silver as to how they discovered their island. After she chooses one of the pirates to be tortured to ascertain the truth of Silver’s story, Udo leads the pirates into their cages. Later that night, Udo brings John Silver before Madi. He then leaves the two at Madi’s order while they discuss their enmity towards England. Silver explains how Flint is leading the pirates against England in a war. After hearing Silver out, Madi orders Udo to take him back to his cage. As Udo drags him away, Silver begs that she wait. Silver tells her that he thinks that their interests are more closely aligned than her mother does. He adds that his crew is locked in a cage and they all think they will be killed and is astonished that Madi won’t do anything about it. Madi pauses, thinking on Silver’s words, before nonverbally ordering Udo to take Silver back. Udo obeys her command, dragging Silver back to his cage. After the pirates are freed, Udo stays behind as Madi’s bodyguard while Flint leads the crew to reclaim the pirate fleet from Edward Teach . During Mr. Scott’s healing ceremony, Udo stands next to Madi and her mother, observing the ritual. Udo follows Madi as she leaves after noticing Silver’s absence. They find him feverish and weak as a result of his leg wound. Silver insists “it will pass,” Madi insists on fetching Fremah, the medicine woman, and as she leaves, Silver grabs her wrist in protest. Immediately, Udo draws his knife and holds it to Silver’s neck. He then looks to her for instruction, and sheathes his blade per her request. Udo accompanies Madi aboard the Walrus. While Madi and Kofi seek out Eme, he joins Billy, Silver, Dooley and Joji in the tavern. While Silver denounces the pirates who went back on their oath to defend the island, the rest of them fan out in the tavern. When Dufresne challenges Silver, calling him a cripple, Udo watches as Silver strikes Dufresne to the ground with a tankard and smashes his head in with his prosthetic leg. They then rendezvous with Madi and return to the Walrus. Udo takes part in the defense of the beach of the Maroon Island against the British army. After the redcoats land, Udo fires upon them with his rifle after Flint gives the order. Despite some initial success, they are unable to stem the tide once the British use their mortars on them. After being hammered, Flint calls a retreat, and the p irates and Maroons flee into the jungle, throwing smoke bombs to cover their escape. After Dobbs leads Hornigold, Rollins and the entirety of the British ground forces into the jungle, they begin bombarding the camp. Udo is among those manning the ramparts of the camp, and he angrily fires his rifle at the British invaders as artillery fire rains down around him. However, a horn is blown, signaling the attack. Suddenly, countless pirates and Maroons emerge from the brush and begin attacking the British, who are unable to form up and combat them. The pirates and Maroons succeed in driving the British from their shores, having dealt them a devastating defeat. Afterwards, while the assembled pirate leaders meet with Madi, Udo sits on the side of the main building besides Kofi, watching the meeting. Trivia *For his first two appearances, Sivuyile Ngesi is credited Siv Ngesi. *Udo is one of the only Maroons whose name does not end in an I. Gallery Pirate prisoners.jpeg Maroon camp1.jpg Billy Udo.jpg Udo Silver Madi.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Africans Category:Maroons Category:Recurring Characters